The present invention relates to boots having buckle closures thereon, and more particularly to a device for assisting in the opening and closing of such buckle closures.
Many modern boots, and particularly ski boots, are typically provided with buckle devices for tightening the boot around the foot of the person wearing same. Such buckle devices conventionally comprise a tensioning lever which is pivotally attached to one instep portion of the boot and a clamping loop, which is engageable with the lever, attached to the other instep portion of the boot.
During use, the buckle devices are first placed in an open position to allow the insertion of the foot of the wearer into the boot, following which the tensioning lever of each buckle is engaged with the clamping loop and closed to securely retain the wearer's foot in the boot.
In many instances, the closing or opening of the buckle device can require a great amount of effort, and can be cumbersome, for a variety of reasons, e.g., the quality or condition of the equipment, the age or condition of the wearer, and in the case of ski boots, the amount of clothing and other items the skier has on at the time.
It has now been found that a simple device can be utilized to assist the boot wearer in the buckling or unbuckling operation.